Mission 1: New Base, New Gear
Mission 1: New Base, New Gear & New Enemies is the first mission of Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions. Transcript Before the Minigame Continued from the LEGO Ultra Agents 2014 App... The Ultra Agents' new secret HQ - its massive launch bay has more than enough room for reverse-engineered villain vehicles, old or new agents vehicles and even unwanted guests! The Player's Agent is riding a hover cycle, looking at some of the other vehicles in the launch bay. He is wearing the same suit he wore during the events of the original app. Player: Whoa, check out those rides! However, he does not now that he is being watched. Spyder: KEK KEK KEK Agent Trey Swift arrives to meet Player. Trey: Welcome to headquarters! Player pulls to a halt in front of Trey. Player: Nice suit, Agent Swift! I'm glad you joined the team. The new "office" looks amazing! Trey: You ain't seen nothing yet. This is just the garage! ---- A moment later, Trey guides Player into another room. The rest of the team is in that room. Trey: Check out the command and control center! Player: Whoa! P.U.P.: Woof woof! Agent Solomon Blaze: Looks like the band is back together! Player: Bolt, Phoenix, Blaze, Zeal and even P.U.P.! ---- With both agents in the latest gear the tour continues into the detention level with P.U.P. leading the way. They find some familiar, but not so friendly, faces. Adam Acid, Tremor, Psyclone and Terabyte heckle from their cells. Adam Acid: Are you sure I don't have any letters from Toxikita? Tremor: Tremor wan his phone call. Steve: The new suit looks sharp, Agent. Player: Thanks, but I don't think these guys are in the mood for a fashion show. P.U.P. detects a Spyder that is crawling up through a vent. P.U.P.: Sniff sniff sniff Terabyte slams his hands against the force field. Terabyte: You agents are going to pay for what you've done. My boss is not the forgiving type... and payback bytes! Steve: Those are big words for someone stuck behind a forcefield. Player: Well, nice to see you too, Terabyte. So when can I meet this boss of yours? I have an employee complaint to file. Terabyte: Heh heh... Sooner than you think! P.U.P.: Woof woof! Steve: What have you got there, P.U.P.?! Meanwhile, Curtis Bolt is looking at a computer screen displaying a map of the prison. Several red dots are swarming around the map. Computer: Warning! Intruder alert! Warning! Intruder alert! Curtis: What's going on down there, guys? Steve: Lock down the entire floor! Spyders are everywhere! Player: P.U.P. will fight them off while we get some firepower! ---- The armory houses the agents' latest weaponry and a few surprises. Something behind a force field with a note that reads "Armor Locked" catches Player's eye as Steve gets a stud shooter and a blaster rifle. Steve: Come on! Let's get in the fight! He tosses the stud shooter to Player. Player: Hold on... *turns back to the armor* Let's put on the Ultra Armor! Steve: Can't. The DNA locks won't open until we've passed the training. The two agents head to some double doors. Player: Oh well. There can't be that many Spyders, right? They open the door. The room is crawling with Spyders. Steve: Errr... Not right. Player: Gulp... We're gonna need more ammo! Steve: Or an exterminator! Let's rock! They begin firing at the bugs. After the Minigame After destroying the Spyders, the agents look down at one of them. Spyder: KEK KEK KEK Player: Phew... I think we got them all. Steve: I was barely getting warmed up! Let's find more bugs to fight! Unknown to the agents, an unknown enemy is watching them. ???: Disappointing. The agents took much longer than expected to defeat the first wave. Maybe they're not such a worthy adversary after all. The enemy looks at another monitor. ???: Are you ready, Spyclops? We have all the data we need. Spyclops: Just say when, boss. ???: Attack! Category:Ultra Agents Category:Ultra Agents App